Heroes and Demons of the Four Worlds
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Darkness and Light will meet in a time of chaos,  Heroes and Demons of four worlds shall begin  A journey into time and space.  Chaos shall fall  To the Darkness and the Light.  Heroes and Demons of the four worlds, rejoice.  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth (me): Hello everyone!

Here's another story that I have been thinking about for a while. It's a Zelda, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, and Chrno Crusade crossover! NOTE: I do not own any of these! They belong to their rightful owners! I only own the plot.

Riku: Of course you only own the plot, so why would you need to remind them?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Because I want to. Now be quiet before I slice you to bits with Masamune. (Takes out Masamune.)

Riku:….(runs away as quick as he can.)

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Anyway, on with the story!

Full Summary:

_Darkness and Light will meet in a time of chaos,_

_Heroes and Demons of four worlds shall begin_

_A journey into time and space._

_Chaos shall fall_

_To the Darkness and the Light._

_Heroes and Demons of the four worlds, rejoice._

_Two shall come from a world_

_Where night is born._

_Two shall ride from a world_

_Draped in twilight._

_Two shall appear from a world_

_Where darkness rests in heart._

_Two shall fly from a world_

_Where peace is hard to find._

_Lifestream Prophecy _

Chapter one

_Two shall come from a world_

_Where night is born._

Riku's POV

"Huh?" I said as looked at the weird writing on the wall. 'That was never there before…I have to tell Sora and Kairi about this.' I thought, brushing some of my silvery-white hair to the side.

I ran outside the cave and across the sandy beach, jumping skillfully over rocks and uprooted trees. I could only hear the dull sounds of my feet hitting the loose, dry sand.

I came skidding to a stop underneath a palm tree that was tilting towards the ground, the place where my friends and I usually gather after a hard day's work.

"Gyah!"

I cried out in surprise as a shadow pounced on me from behind, causing me to do a face plant in the sand. I flipped over, causing my attacker to let go and flung a few feet away. "What in the name of Heartless was that for?" the brown haired boy cried in annoyance.

I crossed my arms, not answering my friend's question, instead deciding to change the subject.

"How many times have I told you not to attack me, Sora?" I asked him.

Sora pouted before standing up and dusting the sand of his baggy multi-colored pants. "Sorry, Riku, it was my idea." Said a brown haired girl that appeared behind Sora. "Really Kairi? That's a surprise." I said in astonishment.

She laughed lightly at my response.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" Sora asked, taking a step forward.

I nodded in response, causing some of my hair to fall in front of my ocean blue eyes.

"Follow me." I commanded before running back towards the cave, Sora and Kairi following close behind.

By the time we had arrived, the sun was already setting, disappearing into the ocean.

Sora's POV

'I wonder what's bothering Riku…' I thought as I ran after the white-haired boy.

Riku had a confused look in his eyes when he was talking to Kairi, as if he knew something was really wrong.

As we kept on running, I noticed that we were heading in the direction of our little friendship cave. I sped up then, getting more and more curious about what was bothering my best friend.

By the time we arrived at the small secret cave, the sun was disappearing over the ocean. Riku did not hesitate to walk into the now almost pitch black entrance of the cave. Kairi went in first, then me.

It was so dark in the cave that I could only see one thing. Glowing words carved into the wall.

"This was never here before. The writing appeared in the afternoon when I visited. It appeared letter by letter, as if something invisible to me was writing it. I haven't read it yet though." Riku said, his voice shaking slightly.

I walked a few steps closer and then read the words out loud for Riku and Kairi to hear.

"_Two shall come from a world_

_Where night is born."_

"Two shall come from a world where night is born? What does that-Eyah!" Kairi shrieked as the words began to glow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

I shielded my eyes with both of my hands, seeing out of the corner of my hand that Riku did the same.

There was a flash of white.

And then I knew no more.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: so how was it? I know this was a very short chapter, but I have to limit myself, since I know so little of Kingdom Hearts. Next chapter will be Link's and Shadow Link's POV, so get ready!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hello! I'm back and have finally finished the second chapter of Heroes and Demons of the four Worlds! Link's POv and Shadow Link's POV.

Shadow Link: Oh joy.

Link:Sweet!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: This chapter might be a little short, but I based the story completely off of memory from what a friend told me. A game Otaku. Anyway, on with the story!

Full Summary:

_Darkness and Light will meet in a time of chaos,_

_Heroes and Demons of four worlds shall begin_

_A journey into time and space._

_Chaos shall fall_

_To the Darkness and the Light._

_Heroes and Demons of the four worlds, rejoice._

_Two shall come from a world_

_Where night is born._

_Two shall ride from a world_

_Draped in twilight._

_Two shall appear from a world_

_Where darkness rests in heart._

_Two shall fly from a world_

_Where peace is hard to find._

_Lifestream Prophecy _

Shadow Link's POV

_Two shall ride from a world_

_Draped in twilight._

"Oh, man. Why did Vio have to bash me on the head so hard…?" I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed, looking up at the palace ceiling. After the four Links convinced the Kingdom that I had joined them for the war, I was assigned one of the special guest rooms in the palace of Zelda.

It felt strange; I was used to sleeping in a broken down house of a destroyed village or the dungeons of the dark palace. Never before had I been in a place like this.

I lightly touched the bruise that had starting forming on my forehead, where Vio had bashed my head with his shield during one of our training fights. A bright glow emitted from my sword that was laid against the wall, which looked like a dark version of Link's Master sword.

I turned my head slightly to the side to get a better look at my sword and saw glowing white letters appear one by one on the side of my sword, as if someone invisible was writing them in liquid.

As I jumped of the bed and walked closer to my sword, I could make out what the words read.

_Two shall ride form a world_

_Draped in Twilight_

'Huh, I wonder what that means. Is it some kind of prophecy?' I thought, running a hand through my dark purple hair. 'I should tell Link about this…' I thought.

After the many fights we had, a bond had formed in between us, one that I didn't understand. I think that Link had called it friendship or something like that. It made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore, that I finally had a family.

I reached for the handle of my door only to yelp and leap back as the door opened to reveal a very confused and startled Link.

"Geez Link, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter my room?" I shouted at the blond haired Hero of Time.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you knew what this was about." He said, holding up his sword and revealing the same glowing white words that were on my own sword. I shook my head from side to side.

"Nope, not a clue."

Link's POV

'What could this possibly mean?' I thought as a looked from my own sword to Shadows, which had the same glowing white letters on its side. I knew that it was some kind of prophecy, but I had never heard of this one before.

I walked past Shadow and picked up his sword, letting out a hiss of pain as the dark sword burned my skin, but I didn't let go.

I tuned the sword over, examining the words before looking at the same words on my own sword.

"Do you think that prophecy might be talking about the Twilight Realms?" Shadow asked from behind me, causing me to jump slightly, having been too buried in my own thoughts to notice his presence.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." I said as I handed Shadow back his sword, sighing mentally in relief as the burning sensation in my hand faded away. He held his hand towards me, looking at my sword. I handed it to him, watching the flash of pain in his eyes as he held the purifying sword.

The words glowed even brighter until it was blinding, and I saw Shadow disappear, then I felt myself floating in nothingness.

Then all was black, black as Twilight.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Well there it is! The second chapter of Heroes and Demons of the four Worlds is finished!

Link: Wow that was very tense.

Shadow: You know how many times Vio has actually bashed me on the head with his shield? Like, a jillion times.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Yeah, I know. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review the story! If you do review, please leave some notes on Chrno Crusade, Kingdom Hearts, and Zelda! Tell me about some of the characters and their homes so that I can keep this story rolling! Also, if you can, please enter some characters of your own! Since the Heroes and Demons are not going to be in their own worlds, I need new worlds. So please invent some and some characters for the story! I will give you full credit if you help me! Thanks!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


End file.
